


Team BLCK:Lost Souls - Nothing lasts forever

by Ozwen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Sad and Happy, Secrets, Team BLCK, Team Feels, drawings and stuff on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozwen/pseuds/Ozwen
Summary: Rewriting RWBY from the POV of my Oc's. Starting with Volume 1.Follow Team BLCK, an elite Team of Beacon Academy on their adventures. Fighting in the dark to keep the people of Remnant safe, risking their lives more then once.After the fall of Beacon they join Team RWBY on their fight against Salem, which puts Team BLCKs friendship to a tough test.A few things will be slightly changed :)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As we all know: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.

There were two people in the headmaster's office of Beacon Academy.  
One of them, to no surprise, was the headmaster of this very school. Ozpin was sitting at his desk, with a cup of coffee in his hands, lost deep in his thoughts.  
The other one, who looked like a student, was sitting on the floor behind him, leaning against a wall, staring out of the large clock-window. Her dark hair was tied into two long braids and her eyes seemed to glow in the dim moonlight.  
No word was exchanged between them and so the only sound was the mechanical click and ticking of the giant clock gears that decorated the office.  
The girl closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. She enjoyed these quiet evenings, nobody wanted anything from her, nobody wanted anything from Ozpin. If only all days could be as peaceful as this one. 

But as if the universe was trying to prove her wrong, the sound of quick footsteps could be heard and just seconds later the door to Ozpin's office flew open. Glynda Goodwitch entered the room and her gaze was serious, like it was always. As long as Braith could remember, she never saw the Huntress' smile.  
"Professor Ozpin, I am very sorry to interfere, but there was another dust shop robbery just minutes ago. According to the witnesses reports, it seems to be Torchwick and apparently..." her voice grew energetic "...a young girl foolishly attacked him on her own. What do you suggest to do?" Braith's eyes narrowed. Who was stupid enough to attack this Torchwick guy without any backup? Not that he was that dangerous, but some of his company was quite strong. She turned her head back to the window.  
"A capable huntress should take care of the situation. Make sure that the fight doesn't end badly." The headmaster spoke for the first time that evening. His voice was calm, as always.  
"All right then." Braith said and wanted to get up but as she did, Ozpin spoke again.  
"Miss Pendergast, please forgive me, but Glynda is probably better suited for this task." Without responding, Braith made herself comfortable on the floor again. She felt Glynda's disapproving look on her but decided to ignore it.  
"I will get in touch as soon as I have the situation under control." With that she left the room and the two of them were alone again. 

After a while, Ozpin slowly turned in his chair, looking thoughtfully at Braith.  
"Another raid, huh...?" said Braith while closing her eyes again. All of this was slowly starting to become troublesome...  
"It seems like our peaceful times are over, wouldn't you agree Miss Pendergast?"  
She smiled slightly.  
"Did we ever have peaceful times?"  
There was a loud notification sound and Ozpin turned back to his table to read the message Glynda has sent. Braith, who had become curious, got up and slowly sauntered over to the silver haired man. "So? Who was so thoughtless to start a fight with Torchwick?" She asked while learning over to get a better look at Goodwitch's report. A smile spread across Ozpin's face.  
"Ruby Rose." 

Braith waited in the corridor in front of the small room in which Ozpin, Glynda and the young Ruby Rose had disappeared. The headmaster had insisted on talking to the girl. Braith could only guess what it was about. She doubted that Ozpin would lecture the girl, that was Glynda's part after all.  
The door opened, without a warning and a swirl of red rose petals shot past her and continued its way along the corridor until it turned around corner and disappeared.  
Braith stood there, slightly confused, staring at the point where the girl had vanished. In the meantime, Ozpin and Glynda had come out of the room, standing next to her.  
"I can't believe that you just accepted her to our academy. That's irresponsible, even for you." Glynda's eyes were grim and, to make matters worse, the girl's voice came from the other side of the corridor:  
"Uh hey, soooorryy! I think....I think I'm kinda lost! Can someone show me the exit, please?" Ozpin smiled. "Glynda, be so good and accompany Miss Rose to the exit." The blond teacher rolled her eyes, but disappeared without showing her disapproval.  
"So...you really invited her to Beacon?" The headmaster took a sip from his cup.  
"I did."  
Braith said nothing. She knew that Ozpin surly had his reasons, and she trusted him. If he thought that was the right thing to do, then she would trust him. For a while they walked silently side by side until Braith turned to get to her dormitory. They exchanged looks, wordlessly wishing one another a good night.  
Ozpin went back to his moonlit office while she disappeared into the shadows of the hallways, becoming one with the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the second chapter of Lost Souls.  
> Hope you like it :)

The warm afternoon sun shone bright and strong.  
Braith sat in the shade of one of the trees that grew in front of the gates of Beacon Academy. In her hands she held a cup of coffee, from which she drank from time to time. Braith enjoyed the moment.  
The rustling leaves above her, the gentle breeze she felt on her skin and the warming coffee in her hands.

From far away, she heard the voices of students coming closer. The girl sighed and opened her eyes.  
On this day the new school year began, so the quiet days were over. The first students came towards her and Braith watched them as they walked towards the academy. Here and there a laugh rang out and soon small groups of students formed. Some looked around insecurely, others stared in awe at the towers of the building, which from now on would be there home.  
Her gaze wandered over the students, looking for familiar faces.

A young man broke free from the crowd and approached to her with springy steps.  
His blonde locks shimmered golden in the afternoon sun and the long scarf he had wrapped around his neck blew behind him.  
The first member of her team had arrived: Kjell Jasper Heath.  
"Well leader! How's it going?" he shouted, a broad smile on his face.  
Braith sighed, and made room for the boy on the bench she was resting on. For the time being, it was probably over with the calm. He was a kind character, but in Braiths opinion he sometimes was a bit too noisy. Kjell sat down beside her, his typical smile still on his face.  
"How was your trip to Mistral?" She asked. "Isn't your sister going to the academy now?" Kjell nodded. "Yes indeed! She's even a team leader! We were really surprised, because she is normally rather quiet, you know. Guess she has some hidden qualities." Braith nodded slowly and drank the last remnants of her coffee. "I'm sure she'll be great."

For a while, the two sat silently next to each other and watched the students on their way to the school.  
"The other two are late." Kjell said as he put his hands behind his head. "So leader, how were yo-"  
BOOM  
The sound of an explosion startled Braith and her eyes rushed to the spot where light smoke rose from the school ground. "What was that!?" Kjell asked alarmed, but Braith did not answer. A few moments later, a girl in a white dress quickly walked past them, her nose up in the air. Two exhausted employers pushed some suitcases behind her, trying to keep up with her speed.  
Braith relaxed and took a closer look at the girl as she passed Kjell and herself.  
She had a striking resemblance to Winter Schnee.  
Interesting. 

But what did a Schnee do in Vale? 

Only now she noticed the young man walking up to her and Kjell.  
His hair was dark brown and he was wearing a wide blue coat.  
"Chairan!" Kjell jumped up and waved at his friend. "What took you so long?!"  
Braith's gaze fell on the figure behind her approaching teammate. There stood a girl, all dressed in red and black. She looked around insecurely and Braith was quite sure that Ruby was the cause for the explosion if dust earlier, given the look on the girls face.  
Ruby Rose had actually come and Braith wasn't sure if she liked that. First she attacked Torchwick, now she almost blew up a member of the Schnee family.  
Young Rose could become troublesome...

"Well, how are you?" Chairan's deep melodic voice brought Braith back to them.  
"Where is Lux?" He asked and looked around, hands in his pockets. " Hope she can can travel without any troubles..."  
"She's not here yet. Hopefully you had a good and save trip yourself, Chai." The dark haired boy nodded. "It was fine, some Grimm attacked the train, but nothing I couldn't have deal with."  
"How is your family, Kjell? Everything alright?"  
"Imagine my sister is a team leader!" Kjells voice was full of pride as he began to tell the whole story to Chairan. Braith did not listen and as she watched the leaves fall of the tree her thoughts wandered back to Ruby Rose.  
She could not help but wonder why Ozpin invited her to join Beacon Academy earlier then usual. 

Some time passed before finally, a light-blonde girl walked towards them. She pulled a large suitcase behind her and when she saw Braith,Chairan and Kjell under the tree, the girl began to wave. "Heeey guys!" By the sound of her voice Braith rose from the bench. Lux Foivos, the last member of team BLCK.  
"Lux is here." She said while turning to the boys. "Let's go."

After everyone had stored their belongings in their room, they decided to take a walk through the academy to enjoy the last bit of free time they got. Together the four strolled through the corridors of the academy, chatting and laughing heartily.  
Oh how she wished for this moment to last forever.  
Outside, the sun began to sink slowly and with each minute the halls of the school seemed to darken.  
After some time, they passed the ballroom where the new students spent their first night before being assigned to their teams the next day. The light of the hall lit up the aisle and Braith turned to her team, after her gaze had fallen on a student's wristwatch. "We should go back and rest. I'm sure you guys must be exhausted from your trips. " The others nodded approvingly and, side by side, they made their way back to their dormitory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for reading this. It makes me unbelievably happy :)  
> I still have problems with writing dialogues but i hope you guys still liked this short chapter.  
> I know I'm a rather slow writer but don't fear, this project is far from being forgotten. Anyway,  
> Team BLCK is finally back together so stay tuned for more.  
> The next chapter will come for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, chapter 3 is done. Sadly I can't continue to write this week due to school but after the weekend I'll be back.  
> Enjoy :)

It was still dark when Braith woke up in the morning.   
For a while, she just lay in her bed under the warm blanket, staring at the ceiling of the room, listening to the quiet breath of her teammates.  
Then she got up quietly, searched for her clothes and quickly dressed.  
Careful not to wake the others, she searched for a pen and a piece of paper and began to write:

Good morning,  
hope you have slept well and are ready for another year of school and missions.  
I'm not going to be in class today, so I'll see in the evening at the official celebration of the new teams.  
Sorry that I have to go again, but it's important.

Braith

Quietly, she stowed the pen back into her belongings and placed the note on her bed. Then she went to the door and with one last look at her sleeping team, Braith left the room.

The corridors of the academy were dark and quiet. No student or teacher were on their feet, so only Braith's steps echoed in the hallways. Ozpin had sent her a message that night, asking her to help him and Glynda prepare the selection process for the new teams. On her way she stopped here and there, looking out of the huge windows. The first rays of the sun appeared on the horizon and dipped the world into a dim light. A few birds were singing their cheerful songs, without any knowledge of the dangers lurking in this world. Braith turned and continued on her way.  
When she finally reached the elevator, she leaned against a nearby wall. Why did this building have to be so huge?  
Braith yawned extensively and stared at the ceiling.  
Waiting.   
After a while, the elevator finally moved and Braith turned her head so that her gaze fell upon its doors. Shortly after, the elevator opened and Ozpin and Glynda stepped out.  
The blonde teacher narrowed her eyes as soon as she saw Braith. She turned to the headmaster with disapproval in her eyes.  
"Oh dear god Ozpin, what is she doing here again?"  
"Good morning professors." Braith said while she got up.  
Ozpin gave her a smile and then turned back to Glynda. "I asked her to help us with the preparations. Miss Pendergast will bring today's relics to the ruins, so we'll have some time to prepare the other things."  
"Mhm."  
Ozpin and Glynda started to talk about something, but Braith didn't bother listening. Eventually, the student said goodbye to the two and left the academy building alone.  
On her way, she saw some students who had been out early and were now running for breakfast.   
Braith pulled her cape tighter and turned in the direction of the Emerald Forest. Leaving the school behind.

The ringing of the alarm clock ripped Lux out of her sleep. Sleepily, she raised her head and took her Scroll and put a stop to the annoying sound of her alarm. 6:45am.  
Getting up early was probably the only thing she hadn't missed during her time at home.  
With a sigh, she pulled back the warm blanket and searched for her school uniform in her suitcase.  
The morning sun lit up the room. As she dressed, her gaze fell on the empty bed next to her own.  
"Where's Braith?" She heard Kjell ask behind her and turned to him.  
His tousled hair stood off in all directions and Lux had to laugh when she replied: "Probably another important school matter. Man, what happened to your hair?"  
"Good morning, sleepy heads." Chairan stepped out of the bathroom completely dressed and looking at his scroll. His blue eyes sparkled of amusement.   
"Breakfast. You got 10 more minutes and I'm not going to wait for you." Kjell muttered something and Lux slipped past Chairan into their bathroom.  
Before she closed the door, she heard Chairan say: "Well, I might wait for Lux, but not for you."  
"Hey!"  
She grinned. Oh how much she had missed these two idiots.

In the meantime, Braith had arrived at the forest and stopped to orient herself. The little path she had followed the whole time slowly lost itself in the undergrowth, so she stood in the middle of nowhere.  
Braith heard a rustling sound behind her and quickly spun around, one hand in her pocket, the other placed protectively over the bag that Ozpin had given her.  
She spotted two red eyes, watching her from the shadows, and Braith pulled her weapon without hesitation. The handle she held elongated and mechanical clicks could be heard as the blade of her scythe extended. One second later, the Grimm jumped out of the bush and rushed towards her with a deep growl. Braith ducked and cut the Beowulf into two with a single, clean erupting movement. The Grimm dissipated and she checked if the relics were still safely stored in her shoulder bag. After a short thought, Braith continued her way, walking deeper into the forest.

Without any further incidents, she finally reached the ruins and began to pull the relics out of her bag. So this year it was chess, she thought, while examined the figures. Braith placed each of them in their place and with one last approving look, the girl left the ruins.  
She quickly crossed the forest. This time her goal was not the school, but a cliff that rose into the sky not far away.

Braith paused briefly and searched the slope with her eyes until she discovered the path that led up to it.  
She carefully climbed up. Once at the top, Braith walked past the springboards and settled under a tree, a little further away from the edge of the cliff.  
The sun was over her by now and it wouldn't be long before Ozpin and Glynda would come with the new students.  
And in fact, the headmaster, Glynda and the students appeared a few minutes later. The wind carried the children's quiet whispers to her, and Braith watched as the students walked to the boards, listening attentively to Ozpin. Braith sat too far away to understand his words, but she didn't really care. It was the same every year anyway.  
From left to right, the students were thrown into the air one by one, and Braith had to grin as she heard occasional screams. This moment was always nice to watch.  
Glynda and Ozpin stood near the edge of the cliff and watched the students land in the forest. The green eyed professor turned to the headmaster and then left the place with quick steps. The silver-haired man continued to observe the forest below him. When Glynda was gone, Braith got up and slowly strolled over to Ozpin.

Wordlessly, they stood next to each other for a few more minutes until he finally spoke.  
"You and Ruby... have a lot in common." Braith looked up to him.  
"Oh, really?" She asked sarcastically. "I wouldn't attack a criminal without a plan."  
Ozpin laughed briefly and was clearly amused by her words. "Well Braith, I remember a time when you did." Braith stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Yeah, sure you do."   
He looked at her with warm eyes. "Let's go back." With these words, he and Braith left the cliff behind and went back to the academy together.

When they were back on school grounds, Braith and Ozpin parted ways so she could grab something to eat in the food hall.  
A few students crossed her path, rushing past to get to their class on time.  
Braith crossed the hall and looked at the remnants of the lunch buffet. She wasn't really hungry, but still took a sandwich and walked slowly towards the headmasters office.

Ozpin sat at his desk and looked at his Scroll like Glynda, who stood a little further away.  
"Looks like the first teams have already found each ot-" When the elevator doors to Ozpin's office suddenly opened, Glynda looked up. Her gaze fell on Braith. "Shouldn't you be in class, Miss Pendergast?" She asked in a strict voice.  
"Oh, I'm an excellent student, Professor Goodwitch. A day of absence will not hurt my grades in any way."  
Of course. Glynda didn't quite understand why Ozpin was favoring this girl so much, and as long as Pendergast didn't prove herself she wouldn't accept this kind of behavior.  
Ozpin laughed softly and Glynda and Braith turned to him. "I asked her to come here." He appeased Glynda with a calm voice.  
"That's great Oz, but she's still a student at this school. And unfortunately that also means that she has to partake in the lessons!" But at the look the headmaster gave her, she added with a sigh, "Well, if she is already here, I suspect she wants to watch the new students as well." Glynda reached out her hand and Braith handed over her Scroll. The huntress changed some settings and gave it back to the student.   
"Thank you." Braith muttered as Glynda turned her attention back to the battle on the screen of her own Scroll.

Braith had made herself comfortable in her usual seat by the window and watched Ruby and the others fight against two giant Grimm.  
She remembered Ozpin's words, and reluctantly she had to admit that he was, as a matter of fact, correct. Even though she fought much more organized, Braith couldn't deny a certain similarity between herself and this young girl.  
Ruby also used a scythe, but who could blame her? Scythes were cool. After both Grimm were defeated, Braith got up and placed her Scroll on Ozpin's table. "Well, I hope you don't plan on replacing me now." She joked and earned a brief smile from Ozpin.   
"I would never." He paused and looked at Glynda. "Seems like our new teams this year are Team CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY."

Later that evening, Braith stepped into the hall full of students. The ceremony for the new teams had already begun and Braith searched for Lux, Kjell and Chairan in the crowd.  
She discovered the tall, brown haired boy near the podium, quickly walked through the crowd of students and joined her team. "Hey guys." She greeted them quietly.   
Lux and Chairan both smiled at her while Kjell played indignantly, asking why she was that late.  
On stage, Ozpin just named a blond boy as team leader of Team JNPR. Braith raised an eyebrow. She hadn't seen much of his fight, but it didn't look promising at all. The red-haired girl which stand next to him, on the other hand, had much more talent. The crowd applauded and Team JNPR left the podium.  
"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiß Schnee, Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin's voice filled the room and silenced the final cheers.  
"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Again, the students clapped and Braith's gaze rested on Ruby, while the blonde girl hugged her and shouted something.  
Next to herself, Braith heard Lux gasp in surprise as she watched the team's larger shot on the screen above the crowd. The light blond girl leaned over to Braith and whispered quietly: "That girl... She has silver eyes, just like your! So that's why Ozpin asked you to go today?"  
"That's to be assumed."  
"But these eyes are rare, aren't they?" asked Chairan, who had listened to their conversation.  
Braith nodded. "They are so rare that, as a matter of fact, most people never get see them in their whole life"  
"Well, we're lucky then, eh?" said Kjell as he folded his arms behind his head. Braith smiled, even though she didn't feel like it.  
"I wouldn't talk about luck..." She muttered and looked back at Ozpin, who had started to talk again.  
"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

Yes. Indeed it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, special thanks to my dear friends who help me translating this story. I couldn't do this without you :)  
> I also want to thank the few people who actively follow my writing, it keeps me motivated and i wish i could write all day to keep you entertained, ahh-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay, Chapter 4 is done. It's a short one i know, but soon they will be longer :)   
> Hope you like it.

The next few weeks were relatively uneventful.  
The lessons dragged on and Braith was fervently hoping for a message from Ozpin that would free her from the barren school routine.  
But that message didn't come. From time to time she visited him, asking for news.  
Ozpin told her that Torchwick was still robbing Dust stores, but he didn't think it was necessary for Braith and her team to get to the bottom of the matter.  
So Braith sat in the uncomfortable seats of the classrooms day by day, bored to death, listening to the dry lectures of the professors.  
The only readings she was looking forward to were the history lessons with Professor Oobleck. Braith had a great interest in history, and the hours often amounted to her and Oobleck getting entangled in deep, heated conversations while the rest of the class listened reverently.

On one of the rather boring days, the four sat together in the food hall and ate their lunch.  
Chairan was already done and next to him Kjell was devouring his third serving of pudding. Chairan had given his dessert to his teammate, and Lux did the same.  
"We still have to finish professor Port's homework tonight." said Lux as she shoved a piece of carrot into her mouth.  
"I hate homework." Grumpily Braith pushed her empty plate away, and rested her head on her hand.   
Chairan ate his last bite, leaned back and looked at Kjell, who now sat in front of three empty glasses. "Braith... can I have your pudding too? You don't eat it anyway."  
Braith grinned and bent slightly forward.   
"No Kjell, you'll become fat and then I can't use you in a fight anymore." she smiled innocently. Chairan folded his arms in front of his chest and had to laugh when he saw the look on Kjell's face.  
"Please Braith. You know that this is my favorite flavor!"  
"Now give him your pudding already, or do you want to be to blame for his broken heart?" Chairan asked sneakily. This dessert was served perhaps three times a school year and Kjell was deeply hurt every time he couldn't eat it.  
"Oh no, I wouldn't want to be responsible for that..." Grinning, she shoved her filled pudding bowl towards Kjell.  
"Enjoy it, cry baby. Be glad that Chairan has rushed to your aid."  
Chairan nodded to him earnestly, and with dramatically shaking hands, he said, "Without me, you would be lost."   
At the table opposite them, Chairan heard giggles, and when he looked up, he saw a few girls quickly turning away, deeply blushing.  
He seemed to have some effect on his environment. Since he was a kid, other people seemed to fall for him easily. Well... not everyone. His gaze fell on Lux, who sat in front of him and had just laughed at something Braith said.  
She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and her golden eyes shimmered in the sunlight, which filled the hall. It tingled in Chairan's belly as she smiled, and for a brief moment he completely forgot about the world around him.  
"Let's go." Kjell's voice brought Chairan back to reality. The blond boy was already standing with his tray in his hand and the rest of the team followed his lead.  
Just as the four were about to leave the room, some students began to tussle.  
"Is that Velvet?"  
"Oh no, what's going on?"   
Chairan turned around to see what they were talking about. There, almost on the other side of the hall, he spotted Velvet and a few boys sitting around her. It took him just a few seconds to realize what was going on. "Wait here, I'll be back right away."   
His voice was calm but with each step he took, he felt irrepressible anger rising within himself.  
"P-please stop!" Why doesn't anyone help her? So many students and all they did was watching.  
The bullies laughed loud and Chairan approached the group more quickly, his coat fluttering behind him.  
"It hurts, please stop!"  
Three of the boys sitting on the dinner table noticed Chairan as he came closer and their laughter died when they saw his cold look.  
It made him so unspeakably angry that no one stood up and helped the girl. Humans were all the same.  
Unsure, the three looked up to him. It was one of the teams that had come to Beacon, Chairan remembered their ceremony.  
The brown haired boy, who still pulled Velvet by her ears, turned to his team with a laugh. But when he noticed that her attention was no longer on him, he turned around following their gaze, Velvet's ears still in his hands.  
"Hey, what th-" but he couldn't get finish his sentence. Chairan had grabbed him by the shoulders and twisted him around. Surprised and full of terror, the boy let go of Velvet and the girl stumbled back a few steps.  
Chairan bent down to the terrified student, his blue eyes sparkling cold.   
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Hey bud, that was just fun!"  
"Just fun? Just fun?!" He got louder. Fully aware that now every student in the hall was watching him.  
"You hurt Velvet with your action! I don't know what your parents taught you about decency but if you have even a spark of it, you'll keep away from her in the future. And if I catch you once again, if you hurt her, no. even if you just talk disparagingly about her..." He paused and increased the pressure on the boy's shoulders. "Then I will not hesitate to report this unacceptable behavior to our headmaster. And i can assure you that day will be your last in Beacon Academy. I think even someone like you should understand that such a thing does not fit into the ideals of a Huntsman. So, use your brain before you act next time. Got that?"  
Silence.  
"I asked if you got that!"  
The now very pale student nodded silently and Chairan let him go.

He might have exaggerated a little, but the bully deserved it.  
Chairan's gaze became soft as he looked at Velvet. She had lowered her head and her long hair covered her small face.  
"Everything okay?" Her voice was weak as she said, "Yes. T-Thank you Chairan." and with quick steps, the girl left the hall. Without even bothering to give the four new students another look, Chairan turned around and returned to his still-waiting team, his head raised high. Together they set off for their next lesson.  
He would keep an eye on this guy. No one hurt his friends without consequences...

Packed with books, Braith crossed the many aisles of the Academy that evening. She had been with Ozpin this whole afternoon and he had given her a brief overview of the current situation. In the books Braith carried, she had stored countless cards and sheets with data about the raids. Disguised as books, because how could she explain that she walked through the school with highly secret information? Exactly. She couldn't.  
They did not yet know what the raids meant and what their aim was, apart from the obvious one. Torchwick now had an enormous amount of Dust with which he could do pretty much anything. That was indeed disturbing.  
Deeply immersed in thought, she did not notice the figure that suddenly emerged from the shadows.  
Without warning, Braith collided with her and the books she carried fell to the ground, papers flying in all directions.  
"Oh, oh no I'm sorry!" Quickly, Braith collected the papers that had fallen from her books, and then looked up.  
There stood a girl, with long red hair and, Braith had to admit, beautiful green eyes. "No problem, it's all right." She said quickly and got up, all the leaves carefully stored in the books again.   
Braith recognized the girl. She was one of the new students and a member of Team JNPR, but Braith couldn't recall her name. As she took a closer look at the other girls face Braith hesitantly asked, "Everything okay?"   
The hurt look in those green eyes told Braith that in fact nothing was okay. At first the girl said nothing and just looked at her. Braith worried she was too intrusive. "You uh... you don't have to tell me, it's none of my business anyway..."  
"We have a few... problems in our team, nothing serious..." Her voice was soft and Braith felt that this "problem" was causing her more trouble than she wanted to admit.  
"Uhm... if you need some help or just someone to talk to, you can always ask me. "  
A brief smile scurried across her face. "Thank you... uh..."  
"Oh. Braith. Braith Pendergast." she awkwardly offered her her hand, somehow holding the books with her other arm.  
"Thank you Braith." They shook hands. "My name is Pyrrah Nikos."  
"You know Pyrrah, you should smile more often, it suits you."

After Braith, still packed with books, managed to open the door, she quickly entered her common room. Lux, Chairan and Kjell sat on the floor, cuddled in blankets and drinking hot chocolate. They were talking about their homework.  
Braith placed the books next to her bed on the small wooden table and grabbed her blanket. Lux looked at her inquiringly as she sat down with them. "We have to read them through." Kjell twisted his eyes. "But that's way too much! How are we supposed to do this?"  
"Don't worry Kjell, the books are just camouflage, it's about the few cards and plans that are stored in them. You know, the raids I told you about."  
The dark-haired girl took a cup of hot chocolate and sat down wrapped in her blanket next to Lux and Chairan.  
For a while, she listened to the three of them, laughed here and there, and finally fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> I know this chapter was really, really short but they gonna be longer in the future. (The next few chapters will probably stay rather short because I stick to the episodes.)  
> Anyway, English isn't my mother tongue so I apologize for any mistakes I'm making. If you find some, feel free to point them out. It's my first fanfiction and I never really wrote before, so please don't be too hard.  
> I look forward to your feedback :D
> 
> You can also find me at tumblr: ozpins-coffeemug, there I post drawings and edits of Team BLCK.


End file.
